


I love you, Connor

by orphan_account



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Connor And Markus go back to the police station to try and find androids to bring back to Jericho.
Kudos: 3





	I love you, Connor

**Author's Note:**

> this one is a small story I just felt like writing. I hope you enjoy :)

It had been years since Connor had returned to his old office.   
After the revolution, he had followed Markus and had left his old life, or lack thereof, behind, and that included his work.   
Connor inhaled sharply remembering unhappy memories of working here, being used and treated so poorly.   
These memories haunted him and would continue to do so forever. He could not erase the number of people he had injured, the number of times his lack of consciousness had been abused.   
Markus laid a reassuring hand on Connor’s shoulder as they entered. They had been meaning to come here, mostly to collect the evidence from the evidence locker, but also so that Connor could see that the station that once used him now no longer existed.   
Connor grabbed Markus’ hand from his shoulder and squeezed it before dropping his hand and entering the sliding doors.   
Connor didn’t want to stay long. He allowed Markus to roam as he walked straight to the door to the locker.   
“Welcome, RK800.” The system still recognized his ID.   
He tried to suppress his memories of the place he was walking into as he summoned Markus and they joined hands to descend into the locker.   
They knew there were androids down here. There had been for some time, and only now were they equipped to bring them back.   
“Connor,” Markus said, “If you don’t think you’re up to this yet-”   
“I’m ok, Markus, thank you for your concern,” Connor said, but Markus knew he wasn’t. Connor had become very expressive the longer he had been deviant, and that statement sounded very much like his shut-down speak. That happened when he had become so emotionally overloaded that he began to shut down his expression. Markus also knew it always ended in a sort of emotional firework afterwards.   
“Which one did you want to look at first, Markus?” Connor asks, confirming to Markus that he had shut down.   
“Take a look at Lieutenant Anderson’s first and we’ll go alphabetically.”   
They began to go through evidence from before the revolution, Taking broken and beat-up androids and adding them to a cart where multiple ‘seats’ had been created to house the different stages of android.   
As they went through, Markus could feel the air around them becoming colder, as Connor began to sink deeper and deeper into his dark place.   
Connor began to stand as he would awaiting instructions as he piled more and more androids, even children androids, stained with blue blood and an eternally distressed look in their eyes, onto the cart.   
Markus reaches for Connor’s soft hands and they intertwined fingers as they approached their van.   
Connor would throw himself into the work of repairing these androids, even at the expense of his own physical or mental health.   
As they arrived back at New Jericho, a humungous building complex with offices, residential apartments and clinics, Connor started to shed a tear.   
“Connor?” Markus asked, careful not to speak too loud so as not to upset him.   
“How could they do this?” Connor asks, referring to the beaten up androids.   
“What did they do? The children, the-” He stopped, realizing he was both angry and extremely upset.   
“Connor, we can help them. Some of them haven’t fully shut down yet.”   
Connor nods, exiting the van in front of his building.   
Connor had wanted to do everything. Everyone could start a service they thought essential to Jericho, and Connor couldn’t decide what to do. He had created an end-stage android shut-down clinic, an office for him to help get children androids who came to him adopted, and a garden.   
Nobody knew what to call his mixing bowl of a building, so usually, they referred to it simply as Connor’s building.   
Connor brought the cart into the left side of his building, his clinic. He carefully laid every android into a meticulously cleaned line of beds and began to get to work. He wrote down an assessment of every individual android of the 18 they collected and then went to his computer to type them out, adding the parts needed to repair every one of them. This took him a mere few minutes, where Markus had sat in the chair in the corner, watching Connor work.   
“You know, Markus, you can meet me at home,” Connor says, filing through his drawers looking for emergency replacement parts.   
“I could,” Markus says, smiling when he sees Connor look at him. “But, I think I’d rather watch you work for a while.” Markus had things to do, but he wanted to make sure that Connor would be okay until he made it home, if he came home at all that night.   
Connor kissed Markus’ head before taking a new wet cloth to every android and cleansing them of the blue blood.   
“You have things to do, Markus,” Connor says, continuing to clean off the androids, “you should go do them. I love you.”   
Markus gets up to leave.   
“Love you too, Connor.”   
Connor continues his work until very late, doing the basic work to try and bring as many androids back tonight as possible.   
He managed to start up 10, but the other eight refused to start up regardless of how much work he put in.   
He decided to use their parts later.   
As every android woke up, they panicked as their diagnostic told them that something was horribly wrong. As it was.   
Connor did his best to comfort them, ignoring his own pain at seeing the children cry out either because they were frightened or because something hurt.   
Eventually, Markus came to collect Connor, after he had realized how much strain he was under. Markus had hoped that working on these androids would relieve Connor but it only made it worse.   
He was really in for it later tonight.

~*~ 

As he tried to lead Connor from his building, Markus could tell what state Connor was in.   
His eyes seemed pained and his body was stiff, while his voice, usually so full of life, had become mechanical.   
“Markus, please let me accomplish what I came here to do.”   
“No, Connor. It's not healthy. Let’s leave, please.” Markus says, grabbing Connor’s hand and guiding him quickly outside of the building.   
There was a sort of timer that ticked down when Markus knew that Connor had shut down. Every second not invested in his work brought him closer to an explosion of emotions leaving him incapacitated.   
Connor, of course, could never detect these coming on.   
As Markus drove quickly through the complex to their apartment, he ran over the steps inside of his head of how he could usually calm Connor down.   
“Markus, you seem deep in thought,” Connor says, staring unknowingly at Markus’ thoughtful expression.   
“Do you require help to decode something?”   
Markus closed his eyes as they arrived at the doors. This would be a nightmare.   
They sped through the complex up to their apartment and after briefly having issues unlocking the door, they made it inside.   
“Connor, how about you take off your jacket and get comfortable on the couch?” Markus asked, going into their closet to find the grey weighted blanket.   
“Sure thing, Markus,” Connor said, sitting uncomfortably formally on the couch.   
As Markus nears the living room, he keeps an eye on Connor. Any second now it would happen. 

“Is everything ok, Markus?” Connor asks, noticing Markus’ concerned glare in his direction.   
Suddenly it began. His LED turned an angry red as every emotion bottled up from today had come to the surface.   
Connor covered his ears as the kettle began to screech and he felt every single fibre of his dress shirt on his plastic.   
His eyes closed as his program fought hard to decide which emotion to let come up.   
“How could they?” Connor yells. Anger had come first. “To me? To all the androids? Why did they hate us so much? Why did they do that to the poor androids down in the building? How did I do that to any android?”   
The blanket had been rolled over Connor by now and his favourite smelling tea had been laid gently by the table next to him.   
Markus wrapped his arms around Connor, surprising him with a sudden display of affection.   
Anger had worn off and the tears came next.   
“Markus…” He said, “Markus, I need you to disable me. I am a threat. I- I - What if I hurt someone?”   
Markus wipes his tears and lays his head on Connor’s chest.   
“I’m not going to disable you, Connor. I love you.”   
Connor goes silent for a while and then has bursts of anger and sadness and relief.   
Markus stays by him all the while comforting him and talking to him.   
Connor could always be counted on my Markus. It was not very often that Connor had to count on Markus to be there.   
As they laid in silence, Markus listened to the steady beating of Connor’s thyrium pump.   
“I’m sorry Markus.” Connor eventually says. “I didn’t mean to bother you, or make you stay up all night.”   
Markus smiles groggily at Connor. “It’s ok, Connor. I love you.”   
And after a short silence, Connor responds. “I love you too, Markus.”


End file.
